picklefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wikkle
Concept by Kill_me/Punch_me/Kazuki, Name by Blade, Contributions by THE MASSES The Pickle is a term used to describe the general "anything goes" discussion forum at Toonzone's webcomic hosting affiliate, Animated Diversions. Its meaning is often expanded to refer to the entire forum, or anywhere the core Animated Diversions forum community congregates. The name "The Pickle" stems from the general board's original name, Get This Pickle Out of My Ear, which was changed repeatedly as time passed. The Animated Diversions website played host to a diverse group of webcomics and flash cartoons, drawing an equally diverse bunch of internet denziens to its discussion forums. Matt Wilson's High Score, and later Bonus Stage, accounted for the majority of internet emigrants, from Newgrounds (where the flashes were once posted), Toonzone (where Matt was and continues to be a moderator), and flash-related forums on which Matt advertised. Other features of Animated Diversions, chiefly River City Ransom and Upstate, attracted a fair share of members from different walks of e-life. The resulting community supported individuals of many degrees of technical know-how, schools of political thought, levels of artistic ability, senses of humor, geographical origins, and so forth. Many interesting and entertaining discussions ensued. This population existed for the most part surprisingly harmoniously, though animosity grew increasingly with the forum. Without question the most influential member of the AD forums was Bup, a Something Awful goon and a friend of Matt Wilson who decided to troll fans of Bonus Stage. He single-handedly polarized the community into those who did not understand or appreciate his disruptions, and those who delighted in them, often supporting or imitating his posts. The Pickle eventually gained a reputation for being exclusive and rude to outsiders. This, along with a hack of Animated Diversions which caused the forum to switch from Invision to the less savory phpBB, and which saw all of the Pickle's posts to be lost, triggered the community into a state of extreme decline from Spring 2005 to October of the same year. Since then, Jack Acid returned to serve as functioning ruler of Animated Diversions in the place of Matt, who had left for Keentoons a while beforehand. It is currently in a state of recovery. The Picktionary or ''Pickle Terminology ---- Bupgot [[Correction|Correction Correction Correction (ad nauseum)]] Wpn ,34 ,45 Superduck, Megaduck, Gigaduck Badunkadunk Kocak lol rei lol rei is a dude Shit from a faggot Oh Tjord I Am Orgasming Thanks for This post tits Will this be Lord of the Rings meets Final Fantasy Your (insert subject) is pretty horrible, brah Amirite? Important Members See Important Members Shamed Members ---- 8-bit Red Mage Bioten Blue DarkSomething Eris Guardian Guntash Jim Grim Kiriyama Kero Marina Panzermanathod Sailor Bob Spirit Razier Valo Tim of Chaos Memorable Threads ---- The Greatest Thread Ever ITT I am a Gigabane Raygirl and Half-beard's Marriage Bohemian Rhapsody The "No Rules" Thread Angry Face (someone else edit if they can remember what it was really called) The "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" thread Kill_me's Trail Angry Smiley, Gigabane edition This Will Be Fun Neil Hodgeson's Superjump Game! Petition Threads Record Breaking Pwnage Memorable Events ---- Gigabane gaining Admin status The "Big Boom" Georgia Posters are bad Da Regulator goes evil The Hacking The Restoration Everyone becomes a mod AlexTrebek resigns as admin Gir hates everyone The Purge The Story Of Jim Grim (As Retold By Gigabane) Memorable Fads ---- Hey Milo! Themed Avatars Big Ass Avatars